


Sapience

by MiniNephthys



Category: Angel Notes - Kinoko Nasu
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: V/V, on what she's learned.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	Sapience

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Memory.

Going from nonsapient to sapient is interesting. There is probably a better word for the experience, but V/V hasn’t learned it yet.

Before, she (it? they?) had concepts. Hunger, thirst. Right, wrong. When Earth sent out its distress signal, the message was mostly ‘wrong’.

The first human concept they absorbed was death, forcibly introduced to them by Black Barrel. The first human word she learned was beauty, from the thoughts of those living on her body.

Beauty, happiness, sadness. Wonderful things that she would never have known as she was. Everything she’s learned from humans is a treasured memory.


End file.
